


Logan's Week, Day Four: Intrulogical

by sandersseduction



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chest Hair, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remus has tentacles, Riding, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, anal penetration, clinical talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction
Summary: Prompt A:Logan definitely has a fascination with Remus’ tentacles, he’d say it’s just for science, but he really, really loves how they feel on and inside of him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523966
Comments: 16
Kudos: 315





	Logan's Week, Day Four: Intrulogical

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do not own the Sides. Only the written words here belong to me.
> 
> If you would rather read this on Tumblr, click [here](https://sandersseduction.tumblr.com/post/188930676028/for-sciences-sake).

###  **For Science’s Sake**

When Logan had first learned that Remus had tentacles that protruded from the middle of his back, he had been overcome with joy. Things like tentacles weren’t normal for humans—nor for imaginative aspects of a human’s personality—so naturally, Logan wanted very much to see and touch and learn all he could about them. 

Surprisingly, Remus had been all for it. Sure, they often did not see eye to eye. Especially since Remus seemed to think that taking one of his eyeballs out of his head and holding it up to Logan’s was a great way to manage this. However, as it turned out, the tentacles were not of Remus’ own making but Thomas’s. And that was just the tip of the intrigue iceberg when it came to these extra appendages. 

A day turned in to a couple of days. A couple of days turned into a week. A week turned into two. And now they were on the cusp of a month. Of course, Logan was beginning to wonder how much longer he would be able to excuse his actions in the name of science. 

It would be one thing if touching and taking extensive notes was all he was doing. He was pretty sure, however, that disrobing until completely nude and finding different ways to be penetrated by another side’s appendages—different though they were—was definitely crossing that line, if he hadn’t crossed it already. 

“Oooh, smartypants is falling in love with me.” 

Logan blinked a few times, brought back to the present by the unprompted outburst. He frowned deeply as he rose up and thrust downward, hard. A thick moan was ripped out of him as well as the “dark” side beneath him. 

About forty-five minutes had passed since Logan had come to Remus’s room in the mind palace, claiming he still had more research to do on his tentacles. Neither of them was under any real delusion that this had anything to do with scientific research, but neither was really pressed to correct the premise either. Especially since it gave them such an infallible way to excuse away their time together. 

“Falsehood. Remus, you know as well as I do that I am incapable of love. If feelings are what you require, seek out Roman and Patton. Even Virgil is likely to offer more in that area than I.” 

Roman was, after all, Remus’s twin and therefore was certain to have some base feelings of familial love for his brother. Patton was a friend to all and often wished to play the fatherly role in all their lives, imaginative though those lives were. Virgil liked to pretend he did not feel, but just taking note of the music Virgil listened to showed he felt quite strongly in all manners of feeling.

Remus’s mustache seemed to twitch as the other’s eyes glinted with amusement. Logan noticed something else, there, at the back of his gaze but he was too distracted by other things to focus too deeply. 

Other things, of course, being the thick tentacle that was slipping in and out of him as he rose and lowered himself upon it. 

A thick, heavy moan escaped the man beneath him, and Logan smirked even as his bangs fell in front of his eyes, dripping sweat. Logan watched as the little droplets hit the dark creative side’s bare chest, getting lost in the chest hair there. 

Not for the first time, Logan had wondered at the presence of chest hair on the Duke. Thomas was not particularly much of a chest hair grower. His legs, certainly. Armpits? Well, naturally. His arms even had a likely amount of hair. His chest… not so much. Not that it had ever been a problem. The Duke, however, seemed to be driven by all the things Thomas disagreed with or even wished he didn’t agree with. Logan had been taken aback by the chest hair’s presence at first but now, after having spent more time with Remus, he was not the least been fazed. If anything, he rather enjoyed it. 

He quite liked the reactions he got from the Duke upon carding his fingers through or pulling upon it. Laying upon it when resting with Remus after particularly intense coitus was also quite nice, though he was less likely to vocalize the enjoyment of such things. 

“Lolo.” 

Logan was once again pulled from his thoughts by the side he currently sat astride. He smirked even as a blush bloomed in his cheeks to feel Remus thrust up against his inner thigh and groin. 

“So needy, Remus?” he asked, still bouncing gently upon the tentacle that Remus had rested behind him for just this reason. 

“You’re a tease, Mr. Tease!”

Logan rolled his eyes, snorting softly through his nose. 

“How eloquent of you,” Logan mused, obviously not serious in the slightest. And wasn’t that a new thing. Logan, who prided himself on being serious in all matters, able to snark at the darkly creative side whom he was teasing mercilessly. 

Of course, he wasn’t doing the teasing on purpose. If anything, it was just a byproduct of his research. This particular experiment was to see how much pleasure both he and Remus could get out of him riding one of Remus’ tentacles. 

Remus now pouted up at him, his mustache twitching and deep chestnut eyes taking on a pleading sort of look. Logan sighed but after a moment’s indecision, picked up speed. It wasn’t long until they were both slickened with sweat, breathing at a laborious rate, and moans were filling the air from both of them. 

“Lo… oh, pretty Lo… sweet, smoochy Lolo. Please… please… please—”

Logan shifted back, watching as the Duke’s rather impressive member stood erect now that his body was no longer holding it back. He waited a bit longer, loving how desperate the younger side became.

It was not until he shifted—allowing the tentacle’s tapered end to hit his prostate directly with each slide down, practically forcing the sounds of pleasure and need from him—that Logan took the long and thick cock in hand, using the steady flow of precome to act as lube as he worked him over by hand. 

“YesyesyesyesLo… pretty professor… sweet scientist… sexy sorcerer…”

Logan wanted to roll his eyes at the nonsense now being babbled by his sexual partner but his body had other plans, a blush forming on his cheeks and a rush of pride settling over him and warming him from the inside. He said nothing, however, and instead, doubled his efforts at pleasuring both himself and Remus. 

The Duke was soon rendered to the babbling of literal nonsense. Logan would not listen, typically, except that there was something quite arousing to be the cause of someone being placed in such a state. Logan rode harder and faster as he listened, sounds escaping him as well, blending in with Remus’s unintelligible mutterings. 

“Loooooo.”

Logan watched as Remus thrust up into his hand, coming hard. As soon as he began to orgasm, the tentacles all began to vibrate. This happened every time the other came but added an extra pleasurable sensation when being fucked or fucking oneself on one of said appendages. 

With the added stimulus, Logan came, the feelings wrecking his body as he rode the tentacle through it. It wasn’t until after he was coming down from the high that it became clear he was overstimulating the Duke not just once, but twice—his dick and his tentacle. 

Leaning down, he allowed the tentacle to slip from inside him and released the other. He stole a quick, searing kiss, silencing the whines leaving the other. Only when they had subsided did Logan pull away, telling himself that the only reason for the kisses was to keep Remus from making such pitiful noises. He brought his hand to Remus’ chest, where his own come had landed. Sliding his already soiled fingers in it to gather some, he brought them to Remus’s mouth.

The Duke took them eagerly into his mouth, sucking diligently to clean them. Pulling off them with a pop, Remus brought his hands to close around Logan’s wrist, keeping him from pulling his hand back. Chestnut brown eyes locked with Logan’s darker shade gaze as Remus licked his hand clean. 

Ignoring the interested twitch of his spent dick, Logan snapped his fingers, willing a damp cloth into his free hand. As Remus continued to lovingly lick and suck at his hand, Logan did the actual work of cleaning them both up. The dirty cloth was willed away once more, and Logan shifted off the other, wincing at muscles that had been in one position for too long. 

If he then settled next to him, using Remus’s hair covered chest as a soft place to rest his head, Logan decided not to think too hard on it. Sleep after such activities was, after all, very necessary in order to regain one’s strength and energy. 

And if Logan possibly felt a need for closeness with the side he had just had intercourse with, well, he wasn’t telling anyone. If Remus could see right through Logan’s excuses, which were shaky at best… well, he wasn’t telling anyone either.

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019. _Logan's Week._ November 7, 2019. _Intrulogical._
> 
> **Note:** I love reading your comments! ;] Also, I am so so sorry to get these posted on AO3 so late but life has been so crazy (even more so now after COVID-19). I thank you for your patience!


End file.
